Galacta Knight
Galacta Knight appeared in 2018 video game called Kirby Star Allies. Galacta Knight, titled as Temporal Warrior in Kirby Star Allies, is a Final Boss in the Kirby series, debuting in Kirby Super Star Ultra. He is said to be one of the greatest warriors who ever lived. Galacta Knight serves as a hidden boss in Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby's Return to Dream Land, and Kirby: Planet Robobot, and makes a minor appearance in Kirby Star Allies. In his debut, he is summoned by Galactic Nova upon Meta Knight's request to battle the strongest warrior in the galaxy. After an intense duel, Meta Knight proves victorious in the end, although this would not be the last seen of Galacta Knight. Galacta Knight is greatly similar to Meta Knight in both appearance and fighting style. He has a hot-pink body, which is slightly darker than Kirby's skin color, and has feathered, angelic, lavender wings. Originally, Galacta Knight had dark red eyes and wore whitish-platinum armor from Kirby Super Star Ultra to Kirby: Planet Robobot, but in Kirby Star Allies, he now has glowing pink eyes and wears silver armor. He wears sabatons which, unlike Meta Knight's, do not fully cover his feet, as can be more clearly seen in Kirby's Return to Dream Land ''and onward. He also wears pauldrons with gray lining and white gloves. Galacta Knight is roughly the same size as his counterparts, Meta Knight and Kirby, although he was somewhat bigger in his appearance in ''Kirby Super Star Ultra and in Super Kirby Clash. His mask is whitish-platinum with two curved golden horns rising up from the top of the mask. The mask also has a vertical and horizontal opening, both ending in a point. Galacta Knight initially used to have a yellow strap around his head, apparently as a means to wear his mask, much like Meta Knight had in Kirby Super Star Ultra, but this was removed in Kirby Star Allies. Galacta Knight wields a powerful pink lance with a purple handguard and golden pommel and carries a white buckler shield emblazoned with a gold, four-pointed star. The shield has a pink ring near the shield’s outer edge and solid pink, curved lines along the inner portion of the star. Notably, the star on his shield was originally shown to be pink in Kirby Super Star Ultra, but has since been consistently depicted as golden from Kirby's Return to Dream Land onward. In Super Kirby Clash, Galacta Knight is given two new forms. One is his Light form, and the other is his Dark form. In his Light form, he looks roughly the same, although his mask, shield, lance, sabatons, and pauldrons now have gold markings on them. The horns on his mask are also longer. In his Dark form, he his skin is now black. His mask is now purple, and his eyes are turquoise. The markings on his armor, shield, and lance are now gray. The Star on his shield is now gray, and the shield itself is purple and gray. His pauldrons and sabatons are also purple, and his pauldrons have gray lining. The horns on his mask are also now gray. Lastly, his wings are now black. While he is feared for his immense power, Galacta Knight has never been stated to be explicitly evil, despite having great power and potentially being violent. However, he is not benevolent, as he will use his powers to fight anyone who challenges him when he is summoned. His intentions are generally mysterious throughout all of his appearances. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Characters Debuting in 2018 Category:Kirby Universe